Rubicon
"Well then, what're we waiting for?" -Rubicon, about to break into a Fossil Warehouse with the Breakaway Brigade Strike Team. Reuben Adrian (a.k.a.' Rubicon Adriatico', Rube, Rubester, etc.) is a fictional character who has appeared in Storm's Brewing. He is also the protagonist of his own fanfic, titled Uncrossing the Rubicon. Description Appearance: White with a hint of Pacific Islander, Hazel eyes, often seen hauling a backpack full of various supplies and trinkets. He tries to stay well-groomed, but he travels fairly often and can't always spare the time. He often wears neutral-colored clothes (because he's red-green colorblind), and seems to be particularly fond of a black-gray windbreaker. Personality: He's generally good-tempered, but he's reserved and almost furtive. He tries to avoid battles rather than fight them, but he will not hesitate to use techniques some fighters would consider "cheap". When in the company of his close friends, he can become brash and playful, sometimes obnoxiously so. But not very often. In short. Vivosaurs *In the canon of Mesozoic Mayhem, he also owns a Penta, Aopteryx and Tro. Information regarding their personalities could be found here before allfancharacter.wikia.com went under. RIP, guess I'll just add what I remember of it to Rubicon (JSAU) when I get the chance. *He owns a pair of Tro for a brief period of time. However, he never uses these in battle, and Alistair is the only one who really connects with them. Biography See Uncrossing the Rubicon: (I'm too lazy to write a full summary. Besides, it wouldn't be concrete yet.) Interaction with Other Characters Ray - The relationship between Rubicon and Ray is strained, to say the least. Ray doesn't approve of Rubicon's sense of humor, and Rubicon quietly disapproves of Ray's "leadership". Alistair - Alistair and Rubicon get along just fine. They share a high level of respect for each others' abilities, and not much for Ray's. Rubicon is secretly really jealous of Alistair's fedora, though he knows that such wearing such an amazing hat would ruin his hopes for inconspicuousness, which Rubicon values highly. Ub - Rubicon willingly helps Ub obtain powerful vivosaurs in the first couple rounds of the Cup. Unlike most Fighters, he is not at all put out by Ub's red eye (as he is barely able to distinguish it from his regular one). Their shared interests in concealment and neutral colors also helps kindle a possible friendship. Unfortunately, Ub eventually dismisses these sentiments as weaknesses and detriments to his true goal. At least, that's how Rubicon perceives it... Celestial - Celestial and Rubicon are childhood friends. While neither one fully understands the other, they appreciate each other's company and enjoy hanging out. And no, they are not romantically involved. Damon - Rubicon and Damon start off not really knowing what to make of one another. Damon is impressed by Rubicon's grace under fire, with his smooth handling of the Carno fiasco and his cup loss to Damon. Rubicon sees Damon as a friend, although his tough schedule affords him little hang out with him. Mia - Mia is Reuben's older sister. She acts as a mentor/authority figure to him. He can't understand why she's such a spendthrift, but he genuinely loves her. Inventory Items that have a specific customization or use to them. Standard items or those given out by Cup management are not included in this list. Brace yourself, this is going to be a long list. Trivia *Rubicon was created by E4439Qv5 for Storm's Brewing. ** However, he refuses to stay there, and will try to appear in other Fossil Fighters fanfictions whenever he can. Category:Storm's Brewing OC's Category:Epic Category:Uncrossing the Rubicon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Story Supplements